Phineas and Isabella's future
by tcmega
Summary: it is about their future chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

Author:TC D Cone Jr

Chapter 1

This Is the Beginning of When Phineas is Going to collage With isabella.

Ow Man It's a Start of a New school year. At least Now My girlfriend is isabella. Just because of that i can not wait until school tomorrow! Next Day. Hey Mom i'm leaving for College now Bye! Good bye Ferb See yah. Now let's put on some tunes (Party Rock Turned on) 3 Hours Later. I'm Here Now Lets get settled in (Goes to Office) I'm Here to see if i can get my room number. (Lady up front) Your Room Number is 765-23 With Isabella Garcia Shapiro. She suggested it. I Walked Down The hall Found My room number. Surprised, I saw isabella I said Hey. She was Actually Not busy as i thought. She said Hey phineas and Gave Me a grand tour of the place. I Loved seeing her talk and almost got lost in her words. I have One more day until School actually Starts and there is a Project already. If you now me than you now i can make something fast and good. Next Day. Now I have to hope my classes don't make fun of me for my some what triangle head. I now I will do good in my classes though. I am surprised Isabella chose to pull some strings to put me an her in the same classes. I love seeing her but I need to go to class. I'm finally here sope need to see who my classmates are well I got my project need to see what happens. (Teacher) now students I am your teacher Mrs cloud. Today we had a project due does anyone have theirs? (Phineas) well i have mine mrs cloud. it is a solar powered rocket to space to put my face on the moon and or stop the world from ever being destroyed. i will show you it in action (rocket noises) there it is mrs cloud (looking through a telescope) Phineas you did good 100 for you. (isabella) Phineas you did amazing you did like you always did in grade school. i can't wait to talk to you later since it is class time. (Phineas) i finished the day and i got to my barracks. isabella was there i told her she looked cute in class and she looks cute now. i told her thank you for all the summers i loved the days she came to see me even though i never said it. she told me that she loved them too and wanted it to always be alive in our minds. then we went to bed. Next day. I could´nt wait to start learning engineering. Time to get to classes i learned that college was a lot easier than i thought one thing we did in class then we were able to walk the halls. I did my homework already Score! It's 12:00 so i'll ask isabella to see if she wants lunch because it is her lunch break now. (goes to isabella) hey isabella it is your lunch break now isn't it? (isabella) yea so are you asking me to eat with only you (Phineas) Yep! (isabella) well ok were is it (Phineas) it is some place called hornlong. (isabella) that is a fancy place do you have reservations? (Phineas) Yea i do i got a coupon for 2 free meals there i got it yesterday. Let's go to hornlong. (isabella) ok let's go. (drives to hornlong) (phineas) were here. (Isabella) yea we are let's go inside. (Phineas) hey counter guy i have reservations here so can you acort us. (Counter guy) yes now what is your reservations name. (phineas) Flynn-Fletcher that is the name. (Counter guy) you're at table five let me take you there. 1minute later. Here you are with our menus hope you enjoy. (phineas) (looks at the menu) (isabella) wow look at all the choices phineas they have every drink. (Phineas) Yea i know right it is amazing. (Server of food comes) (Server) well my name is john now can i start you off with anything like a drink.(Phineas Isabella)Yes.(phineas) well i would like a sweet tea please. (Isabella) Could i have a glass of lemonade please. (John) yes you can. (isabella) Thank you so much. (John) you're welcome (Phineas) That dude is so fast he got are drinks in like a half a second. (isabella) i know right he was fast. (phineas) the time we spent together went on and on until we had to leave for school. Chapter 1 Over their are 6 chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is august 5th just two days after school started it's a mad place already, but since isabella is here and because i kinda like school it's ok with me. (two minutes later) i'm here. (mrs cloud) so phineas you're here to day well how did you like yesterday? (phineas) Well it was nice i ate hornlong yesterday. (mrs cloud) nice to know now take your seat please. (isabella shows up) (mrs cloud) well today we will be choosing class reps it will be a boy and a girl. (isabella raises her hand instantly) (Phineas did the same thing) (Mrs cloud) well our class reps will be phineas and isabella (Phineas and isabella) Score! (Two hours past) (Mrs cloud) now go to your dormitories or walk the halls. (Phineas's mind) Score i'm with isabella this rocks i can't wait. That day i went to bed while saying good night to isabella. Next day. Today was crazy we went to the lab someone blew his nostril hairs off. Hah hah. It's hump day or Wednesday. That night i slept good. (Two days past) on friday i asked isabella to the movies that i built for us. It is on saturday i told her (isabella) Yea i would love to (Phineas) it's at 7:00 pm. Next day. It's saturday and it is 11:00 am so i need to wait 8 hours before we see the movie.(7 and a half hours later) (Phineas) Isabella you ready. (Isabella) Yea phineas i ready (Phineas) Well come on then let's go. (Isabella) Coming (isabella gets in the car) (Phineas) you ready to see the movie. (Isabella) Yea but i didn't ask what movie is it don't tell me it is an action movie. (Phineas) No it's called romance on the horizon in color. (isabella) wait so there was a black and white version. (Phineas) Yep and there is a dancing floor in there ok. (isabella) well that sounds nice let's go. (Phineas) o right i didn't start the car did i (isabella) Nope (Car turns on) (Phineas) What were you doing in class i saw you working on something? (Isabella) i was doing something to be a fireside girl leader it was a form. (Gets to the place) (Phineas) Yea it looks great doesn't it (isabella) now Phineas don't get sciencey with me now ok. (Phineas) i wasn't trying to be sciencey ok. (Isabella) Ok I'm watching you (Phineas) well this way to the movie let's go. (isabella) thank you for this Phineas (Phineas) no problem here is the dining room and here is the court to work off the food. Here is the main event the movie with a popcorn dispenser. (Isabella) i wish you would of made us this in grade school. (Phineas) i know right those summers were nice but not as much to you i presume. I'm truly sorry for that from the bottom of my heart. (Movie starts) (Future Phineas) that night felt good when i was near isabella.

(1 hour and 45 minutes later) (phineas) Well the movie is over time to wake up isabella. Wake up you were asleep time to go to the college ok (Sleepy isabella) ok let's go (Yawns) We arrived and went to sleep…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's halfway through the school year but, i don't want it to go away because seeing isabella makes me happy. I really don't know if she still likes me. i really hope she still does. well what happened today was we went to the library and we all go into a book fight. We all hit each other really hard and i protected isabella we through books like when we did when we were 13. Yea i made a book canon when i was 13 so what i was tried. I felt obligated to help her. what else happened today was i got to a fight, but i put it down when i got there and isabella called me "Mature". It was nice. Today i wanted to ask her if she wanted to go see where we first met at. It was the Park in danville. Well i need to ask her now. (Phineas) hey um i was hoping that you would go to danville with me since it is winter break where we first met? (Isabella) Yea i would love to so when are we Leaving? (phineas) tomorrow at noon ok (Isabella) ok so what time is it again so i know how much time i have left. (Phineas) it is 5:00 PM so better get going ok. (isabella) got it i'll go. (phineas) ok hurry to get back (Isabella) ok i will. Next day. (Phineas) it is 10:00 so two hours before we leave and see our roots. i wish isabella will be ready in 1 to 30mins. i'll see if she is ready. (looks at her bed) yea she is waking up (1hour later) (isabella) well i'm set i'm ready to go are you phineas? (phineas) yea do you want to go early in case of traffic? (isabella) ok let's go now. (phineas) well ok i'll get the car started ok (isabella) got it. (phineas) get the car started let's go (get's in the car and leaves) (phineas) we're here i'm going to see my mom what about you (isabella) i want to see the backyard i spent so many summers in and see my house. (phineas) well let's go follow me. (get's there) hi mom i'm here (mrs flynn-fletcher) hi phineas wait phineas is my baby boy here oh! he is hi phineas the only person besides freb that i have never been away from. (phineas) hi mom i'm here with isabella or as i call her girlfriend. (isabella) yea now i love phineas and phineas loves me it really makes me feel better. (phineas) well let's stop talking about us and see what our mom's have been doing so mom what have you been doing? (mrs flynn-fletcher) well i been making sandwiches for my shared shop with mrs garcia shapiro to make her shop get more customers. (isabella) well because of that now i am going to see my mom bye for a second or two. (Mrs flynn-fletcher) ow man my microwave broke this sucks and no mechanic is here (phineas) well mom let me try and fix it (Fixes it in 3 mins) i'm done see if it works (Mrs flynn-fletcher) it does phineas you're a genius but how? (phineas) mom every time candace told you to bust me she wasn't lying because i did do that stuff. (Mrs flynn-fletcher) OMG how one second i think i'm talking hiper with omg am i right back to what i was saying this is crazy how you never told me. (phineas) well mom you never asked about anything and when we told you there was something else there that was somehow staged to bet there so you would somewhat believe me. (mrs flynn-fletcher) oh that's surprising. i didn't know it was true. (phineas) well i'm going to go to where isabella is or her house. (gos to the house) hi isabella what you doin haha. (isabella) ok phineas 1 you can't do that two i am looking for my mom 3 please help me. (4hours later) (phineas) well today was crazy and i am happy we got to see everyone and for another few days. well i hope that we will be ok for the next few days because i'm starting to feel sick. (isabella) yea it's flu season so it won't put it past you so it could true. (phineas) well i love what you have done with the place oh crap look at time its 10 oclock. well i got to be going. (end of chapter).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Today is the day it's my pre-test of my final exam i hope isabella does good to. Well need to get to class. (goes to class) well i'm here hey mrs. cloud (mrs cloud) hello phineas take your seat we have 10 mins before the test starts (phineas) got it (10 mins later) (mrs cloud) Test Start Gooo (phineas's mind) how many gaskets do you need to fix a broken car that is broken by accident normally? Ok my answer is 4-9 gaskets. (2 hours later just after test) (phineas's mind) oh dang i wonder what i made i really don't know i hope that isabella did good to. (mrs cloud) ok everyone i'm about to pass back your papers. Only two people in the entire class go a 100 on the test. Now here you all go (gives everyone's papers back) (phineas's mind) Yes i was one of the people to get a 100. (isabella's mind) yes i was one of the people to also get a 100 i wonder what phineas got but i won't brag about it. Next day. (phineas) oh crap i'm late to class (looks around) that's why i forgot to set my alarm well i can't be complaining because i need to go (Runs to class) (phineas) i'm here (mrs cloud) you have the worst timing we just got done with class. You will stay for detention. (phineas's mind) then why didn't isabella wake me up? Oh thats right she is sick. That is really bad (phineas out loud) hey teach can i bring isabella her make up work because she is in my room with me. (mrs cloud) ok i'll allow it you can't leave now though you need to do your work. Now go (1 hour later) i'm finally done well now i need to go get the medicine for isabella. (goes to store) hey counter person can you get me my girlfriends medicine. (counter person) so what is her name (phineas) she is isabella garcia shapiro. (counter person) ok your just in luck we just had it shipped here. You will need to wait one second (one second later) her you go (phineas) that really was 1 second that is crazy! (leaves the store) yes now i can get isabella this medicine before anything fatal happens. (goes to room) hey isabella i got your medicine here you go (isabella) thank you phineas you are the best (phineas) here's some water to put down the pill. (isabella) thanks (puts down pill with water) (phineas) well isabella you need to get some rest. (isabella goes to sleep) well i need to get isabella some food it is almost dinner time. (goes to chick n wickhn) (voice from intercom) hello to chick n wickhn what would you like to day (phineas) i would like one salad no spices and with the salad some rejuvenating herbs. I would also like some chick n wickhn combo with extra wickhn sauce.(goes to front and gets food) thank you sir here's a tip of 2 dollars. (counter guy) thank you for the tip (phineas) no prob bob (goes back to the room) isabella i got the food for you. (sleepy isabella) thanks phineas you're the best. (phineas gives isabella the food) thanks you knew when i'm sick i like to eat herbs to make me feel better. (phineas) no problem it's the least i can do for you isabella. (less sleepy isabella) well i should get eating (Phineas and isabella eats all the food within a hour) (phineas) now isabella before you go back to sleep do you want me to get anything for you? (sleepy isabella) no no i'm fine thank you (Phineas) well it's getting late i might want to go to sleep as well. Next day. (Alarm sounds waking isabella and phineas) (sleepy phineas) i wasn't ready for that well isabella you feeling better? (sleepy isabella) ow yea i feel great (phineas) well here is the make up work you have to do in like two mins before class. (isabella does all of it in a minute) how did you do all that (isabella) well can you guess? It was because i have been sick before with a deadline so i had to learn to write fast. (Phineas) well let's get to class we don't want to be late.

Chapter 4 over


End file.
